A Mothers Love
by RagnaBloodedge3
Summary: NarutoXHighSchool DxDXFairy TailXBleach. We all know that Kushina Uzumaki is Narutos real mother, but what if it was Rias Gremory Otsutsuki the daughter of Kaguya? How would Naruto's life be different when he is the son of one of the goddes of all chakra? Futa!Neko!Powerful!Rias Uke!Fox!Powerful!Naruto Futa!Neko!HaremXUke!Fox!Naruto


**A/N I do not own Naruto, HighSchool DxD, Fairy Tail, or Bleach**

**Naruto's Harem:**

**[HighSchool DxD]:**

**Rias**

**Akeno**

**Koneko**

**Aisa**

**Xenovia**

**Irina**

**[Naruto]:**

**Kushina**

**Satsuki (Female Sasuke)**

**Mikoto**

**Hibara (Female Itachi)**

**Sakura**

**Hinata**

**Kurenai**

**Mei**

**Temari**

**[Fairy Tail]:**

**Erza**

**Lucy**

**Mirajane**

**Lisanna**

**Hisui E. Fiore**

**Kagura**

**Ultear**

**Minerva**

**Yukino**

**[Bleach]:**

**Ichigo (Female)**

**Rukia**

**Orihime**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto Gremory Namikaze who was no older then 5 years old was running from a mob that wanted to kill him and get revenge since he had the Kyuubi in him and he was the reason for killing thier loved ones.<p>

When Naruto came to a corner and it was a dead end, he was about to get killed, but a red circle appered and a woman with long crmison hair that reached to her thighs, crimson ears and tail, and she was not looking happy at all.

"H-Huh?! Who is this bitch?!" One villager asked.

The woman opened her eyes to show the sharingan has been activated, and she was glaring at them, this woman was the daughter of Kaguya Otsutsuki, and the grandaughter of Kushina Uzumaki and wife to Minato Namikaze, as well as the mother of Naruto, and creator of chakra, Rias Gremory.

"May I ask why your attacking my son?" Rias questioned them with her eyes narrowed at them.

'Shit! Its Rias Gremory, one of the goddes of all chakra!' Everyone but Rias and Naruto thought in their heads and they started to sweat.

"U-Um, we just thought it would be a good idea to ki-" A villager said before he noticed Rias disappered and reapper infront of him with a sword at his throat.

"I dear you to say it, go on" Rias said as she wanted the man to continue as her killing instinct kicked in.

The man now was sweating bullets, being one of the goddes to all chakra, Rias is one who doesn't mess around. And when he didn't want to answer her, the man pissed himself and he ran off like hell, since he was scared of her, with the others following him.

Rias sighed heavly before her eyes went back to the normal greenish-blue, and she faced her attention to Naruto, and walked towards him.

Naruto was scared of the woman, he had no idea who she was, but she looked really pretty because of her crmison hair and her ears and tail which made her look like a Neko, but he doesn't truely know that she _is _a Neko.

When she was finally face to face with him, Rias stood on one knee to be the same of her sons hight, Naruto flinched as he saw how cold her eyes were, she was either felling anger, sorrow, or sadness. Or it could be all three.

Rias saw how sacred he was, but she put a smile on her face as she spoke to her son.

"Don't worry, I'm not here to hurt you, Sochi" Rias said with a soft smile.

Naruto blinked at the women before he looked at her, puzzled.

"R-Really? How can I trust that your my mother who had to be there for me since I was born?" Naruto asked her as his fox ears twitched at the sound of her voice.

Rias sighed, but continued to smile as her tail wrapped around Naruto's body and pushed him closer to her, and Rias picked him up and looked at him with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry I left you, Naruto. When you your born, Minato gave his life to protect this damn village but all they gave him in return was a set for his excution and had me banned from the village" Rias said as tears started to drop from her eyes but quickly wiped them away.

Being the child he was, Naruto didn't know what to say, but he realized the woman _was _his mother since he had the same type of body as her, well, in male form, anyway. He had the same crimson hair, the same greenish-blue eyes, so he _was _the son of a goddes. The only thing Naruto did at this point, was to pass out.

* * *

><p>*Gremory Household: 2 days later*<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto graoned as he woke up and he looked around and noticed this wasn't his house.<p>

'Where...am I?' Naruto thought to himself before he felt some messing with his fox ears and tail and he gave a yelp in surprise and quickly hide under the bed.

The one who was peting him had a sad expression.

"Mu~ why did Naruto-kun go and hide? I was having some much fun peting him! Ufufufu" The woman with long black hair, ears, and tail, along with violet eyes said as she giggled.

"Thats because he was scared ofyour touching, Akeno" Rias said as she was leaning on the bedroom door Naruto was curently in.

The now named Akeno raised a brow.

"Scared? Why would he be scared?" Akeno asked her friend.

Rias sighed as she unfolled her arms and walked towards her and put a hand on her shoulder and whispered.

"I'll tell you later"

Akeno just nodded and understanding and left the room for the mother and son to have some alone time.

When she heard the door close, Rias smiled softley at where Naruto was hidding, and bent down on the floor.

"Come on out, Sochi. I won't bite you, I promsie" Rias said gently as she was wanting her son to come out.

All she heard was a growl and she sighed before she came up with an idea.

"I'll tell you what, if you come out, I'll tell you about my past inculding your father, as well as how I'm the way I am" Rias said with a soft but gently tone.

Hearing this, Naruto finally decided to come out from the bed, and went towards her.

Rias smiled at him and rubbed the back of his ear which made him purr at her touch.

"Thats my Naru-chan. Alright, the story begins when I was born..." Rias said as she started to tell her tale.

* * *

><p><em>*Flashback: 30 years ago*<em>

* * *

><p><em>Rabbit Princess &amp; Queen Kaguya Otsutsuki was one happy woman, she was about to give birth to her first child, and she already knew the name if it was a girl.<em>

_Kaguya was curently resting and drinking a cup of tea that was in front of her, until on of the guards came._

_"My Lady, there is trouble!" One of the guards said._

_Kaguya sighed._

_'So much for a relaxing day' Kaguya thought to herself before she opened in eye and looked at the gaurd._

_"What is it? I'm quite busy at the moment" Kaguya said trying hard not to scowl since she the goddes of all chakra._

_"I'm sorry, ma'am. But this is urgent! Its about Whirlpool..." The gaurd said gaining Kaguya's attention._

_"Whirlpool...what happend?" Kaguya asked him as she wanted to know what the hell went wrong there._

_The guard looked away with slient tears falling from his eyes, but he got the courage to spoke._

_"I-I think you should see it for yourself, ma'am" The guard said before he disappered._

_Kaguya raised a brow but sighed during the process._

_'I can never catch a brake, can I, little one?' Kaguya thought as she pats her bully with a smiile forming on her lips, but she disappered to check the situation with Whirlpool._

* * *

><p><em>*Whirlpool Village: Uzumaki's Homeland*<em>

* * *

><p><em>Kaguya appered in a swril of leaves, and noticed Whirlpool has been completly destoryed, and put a chin on her finger as she was in thought.<em>

_'Who did this? I wonder if there are any survivors?'_

_Kaguya started to walked around the ruined village, until she saw a body move and ran towards it._

_The body see saw, was a young girl with red hair and violet eyes._

_'She must be Kushina Uzumaki, so shes the only one who survived?'_

_Kaguya was deep in thought, but she shook her head and put a hand on the girl._

_'No matter. Being the last survivor, she will be a great warrior one day. I shall give her my powers along with my child, since I am to most likely die when its born' _

_Kaguya then fussed some of her power into Kushina, and the young woman was now sleeping peacefully._

_'My work here is done'_

_Kaguya then disappered back to her home to await her childs birth._

* * *

><p><em>*14 Hours Later: Otsutsuki Household*<em>

* * *

><p><em>"Wahhhh!" Came a babys voice as it was just born and had a pink blakent around her little body.<em>

_One of the nurses of Kaguya smiled happily at the new born._

_"Congratulations, Kaguya-sama. Its a baby girl!" The nurse said happily as she handed Kaguya the child._

_Kaguya smiled softly at the sight of her new born daughter._

_She had crmison hair and greenish-blue eyes, to her, the girl was one of the most precious people in Kaguya's life._

_'Beautiful...I know what to name you, my daughter...' Kaguya thought with a smile as kissed her daughter forehead._

_"Yes...I have the prefect name for you, my child. You name is...Rias Otsutsuki" Kaguya said as she was silently hushing little Rias's cries._

* * *

><p><em>*Rias: Age 8*<em>

* * *

><p><em>Little Rias Otsusuki was grinning happily as she hummed at what she caught.<em>

_'Wait till I tell Kaa-san about the fish I caught!' Rias thought to herself while she kept humming as she appered to her mothers room and knocked on the door._

_"Kaa-san? Are you in the-" Rias started as she opened the door to she her mothers body was on the floor, half dead, half alive "KAA-SAN!" Rias yelled out to her mother as she grathed up the strength she head and ran towards her._

_Kaguya opened her eyes slowly, and she saw with daughter who was leaning over her with tears forming in her eyes._

_"My little Rias...don't cry..." Kaguya said softly._

_"B-But-" The young girl started as she felt her mothers hand wipe her tears away._

_"Listen to me, Rias. Promise me that you won't do anything foolish, for me?" Kaguya asked as she pleaded her daughter not to do anything foolish as she was passing away._

_"...I-I can't promise you that, Kaa-san" Rias said as her voice was starting to break._

_Kaguya sighed before she continued to smile._

_"It's alright, my little princess. Just promise me you'll be safe and sound? I don't know what I'd do if you did" Kaguya said said with a smile._

_"..." Once again, Rias didn't answer to her mothers request._

_Kaguya only sighed, but she once again smiled at her daughter while she placed a hand on her cheek._

_"I love you, Rias. Don't...foget...that" With those final words, the womans hand falled from her daughter cheek slowly, and she closed her eyes. Kaguya Otsusuki was no more._

_Rias started to worry as she put a hand through her mothers and tears falled from her cheeks._

_"Mother? Please, stay with me, I don't want to be in a world without you, Mother!" Rias cried out as she was now on her mothers chest and she cried wanting to see her mother smile one last time._

* * *

><p><em>*Rias: Age 16*<em>

* * *

><p><em>Its been 8 years since Kaguya's death, and Rias, the heir of clan Otsusuki, has shown hatred for every single village that ever existed, especially Konoha.<em>

_'If they showed up, Mother wouldn't have died!' Rias thought angerly as she gripped onto her sword tightly._

_A gaurd then entered the room._

_"Princess, its time fo-" The gaurd didn't get to fiish his senteance as he was stabbed into the heart by Rias's sword. _

**_"Shut up. You are not to give orders around me" Rias said with venom in her voice and she pulled out her sword and the gaurd had ended up dieing from to much blood loss._**

_The nurse sighed, that has been the 10th time this month Rias killed one of her body guards._

_"Princess, thats the 10th time this month you've done that" The nurse said._

_Rias sheated her sword and gave the nurse a cold expression, which she flinched to._

_"Don't care. And it isn't my problem, it's theirs" Rias said coldly before she left the room._

* * *

><p><em>When Rias walked out of the compound, she heard clapping not to far from her.<em>

_"Barvo, Rias Otsusuki. Barvo" A man said as he kept clapping._

_"...Get down here now" Rias ordered without even facing the man._

_The man put on his smirk, before he appered in front of her._

_"I'm glad to finally meet you at last, princess" The man said to her with a bow._

_"...Who are you?" Was all Rias asked._

_The mans yellow eyes faced her, and he had a dark smirk._

_"Me? My name is Orochimaru, and I've come to take you with me" Orochimaru said with his usual smirk._

* * *

><p><em>*Flashback End*<em>

* * *

><p>"Aw come on, Kaa-san! I wanted to here more!" Naruto complained as he was pouting cutely.<p>

Rias giggled before she rubbed her sons ears.

"In due time, Naruto-kun. In due time"

Naruto however continued to pout and with a huff, Naruto crossed his arms and looked away.

Rias chuckled at her sons behavior.

"Come, my son. Let us get some sleep. I'm sure you need it the most due to the things you've just learned and after the villagers have attacked you" Rias told him as she was staring to get naked.

Narutos cheeks went red as he saw his mothers naked state.

"K-Kaa-san! W-What are you doing?!"

Rias looked to her son letting her breasts bounce and her cock swing in the process (Yes, this is a Futa story. And Naruto is going to be the Uke).

"Hm? Whatever do you mean?" Rias asked a little confussed by his question.

Naruto blushed harder before he pointed at his mothers naked body, as well as the other part.

Rias blinked before she looked at herself and giggled.

"Oh, this? I can't sleep unless I'm naked. And for this, I was experimted on when I was 16 years old, but I'll get into that later" Rias said as she touched her beloved cock, and put her hand down to walk over to her son, and got into the bed and wrapped her tail around his waist while her cat ears pressed agains his fox ears.

"Sleep tight, my little Naru-kun" Rias told him before she kissed her son on the forehead and closed her eyes to sleep.

Naruto closed his eyes seconds later with a smile on his face, wondering how his friends would react to him of having a mother who was a god to all chakra's.

Chapter 1 End


End file.
